Wilson Fisk (Into the Spider-Verse)
'Wilson Fisk '''is an infamous and powerful crime boss in New York City. Biography Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Wilson Fisk was a criminal who eventually rose in power in New York City's criminal underworld, eventually taking over as it's top crime lord, going under the moniker the Kingpin of Crime. His vast fortune and influence caused severe mayhem via the criminal activity he directed. However, Wilson found value in family, marrying Vanessa Fisk, and having a son with her, named Richard. Despite his immense love for his new family, it did not dissuade his ruthless career as a crime lord. However, his schemes would eventually be combated by New York's champion superhero Spider-Man. Spider-Man made it a goal to bring down Kingpin's operations, and did so so often that Fisk came to utterly despise him. One particular night, Spidey and the Kingpin were fighting in his office, and while Fisk seized the hero and attempted to kill him, Vanessa and Richard stumbled upon the fight. Utterly horrified at Wilson's true nature, Vanessa fled the scene with Richard, but while driving away, were tragically killed in a car accident. Devastated by losing the only people he loved, Fisk hired various supervillains, namely the Green Goblin, Tombstone, Scorpion and Dr. Octopus to act as his enforcers. Doc Ock, really Alchemax's head scientist Olivia Octavius, was an expert in multiversal physics and financed the Collider to travel to other worlds. By doing this, he hope to find a universe where his family was still alive. When Spider-Man was ambushed at the Collider by the Prowler and Goblin, Fisk arrived and told the hero of his latest venture, telling him to stick around. Spider-Man tried to warn of the dangers but was ignored and the beam went off. Eventually, the Goblin attacked again as the Collider activated and created a dimensional rift. Goblin attempted to kill Spider-Man by placing him in the colliding energy beams, and through his unique dimensional signature. Fisk ordered Goblin to get Spider-Man out of the beam but was too late, as it ended up causing a powerful dimensional disruption. The resulting explosion heavily damaged the Collider, killing Osborn under its wreckage and badly injuring Spider-Man. Fisk has his men clean up the mess, before they find Spider-Man who Fisk unmasks and the latter weakly banters with him about his objective. Kingpin is not fazed by the hero's words, as Prowler moves to kill Spider-Man but Fisk stops him after Spider-Man reveals what he saw in the beam. He attempts to reason with his nemesis, telling him that trying to bring back Vanessa and Richard was not worth potentially destroying New York. Unfortunately, the mention of them enrages Kingpin into dealing a fatal blow to Peter, murdering him. He orders Prowler to dispose of the hero's body, and upon spotting an obscured Miles trying to escape, also orders his death. Later on, he and Tombstone arrive at Alchemax where they meet with Doc Ock. She tries to tell him of the repercussions but he is not interested and gives her a deadline of twenty four hours. During chaos at the lab, he witnessed two people dressed up like the Spider-Man being chased. Much later, he thinks about his family's death and becomes distraught at them turning away from him fighting Spider-Man. When Doc Ock arrives, he questions her on why he saw two Spider-Men, despite killing the hero and is not pleased when she informs him of a third Spider-person. Doc Ock tells him that this was a good thing in a way, as this meant her machine worked, since it brought them and they only need to kill a couple of "spiders" to complete his goal of bringing back his family. Seeing her point, he withholds Tombstone from killing her and tells her that the collider will be up and running. That night, he contacts Prowler who informs him that he has the tapes of the tunnel with him and will find the eavesdropper. Much later, Prowler presumably contacts him and tells him of the new Spider-Man entering his home and tailing him to the house of the deceased Spider-Man's aunt. Kingpin and his forces attack the house and discover three more Spider-People with their allies. After his subordinates trash the house, Kingpin catches sight of Prowler holding the new Spider-Man in his grip. He sees him hesitate (as Prowler discovered it was his nephew) and orders him to finish him. However, Prowler can't go through with it and lets Miles go, which causes Kingpin to shoot him (a wound he later dies from). Kingpin turns his gun on Miles, but is knocked away by the alternate Spider-Man who orders Miles to run and he takes his dying uncle away. Character traits ''To be added Relationships *Richard Fisk - Son; deceased. *Alchemax **Liv Octavius/Dr. Octopus - Subordinate. **Aaron Davis/Prowler - Subordinate turned victim; deceased. **Norman Osborn - Former subordinate and indirect victim; deceased. **Tombstone - Subordinate. **Scorpion - Subordinate. *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Enemy and victim; deceased. *Aaron Davis/Prowler - Subordinate turned victim; deceased. *Peter B. Parker/Spider-Man - Enemy. *Miles Morales/Spider-Man - Archenemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Canon (1 film) **''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (First appearance) - Liev Schreiber Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse'' To be added See Also *Kingpin Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crimelords Category:Businesspeople